Daniel Adams
Daniel Adams Slytherin Aspect Appearance-wise, I see no reason that anyone shouldn't see me, as I do. God-like. My face is a work of art, it is perfectly symmetrical. I have appropriately long, dark hair, a little wavy but mostly straight. I have bright blueish grey eyes, deep and almond shaped. My complexion is fair, and close to being pale, it isn't my preference to bake when my skin hits the sun but it hasn't harmed my outward appearance. About Daniel I was given the name Daniel Drew Adams on the day that I was born, to be more precise on May 10th. My father Tobias and my mother Clarissa are members of the Pure-Blood Adams family. I have always known that I was a wizard, since my parents never missed an opportunity to school me in the knowledge of the great, and powerful wizards and witches from which we come. They didn't know I was a wizard this until the first showing of any magical ability at all, when I was seven years old, along with my mother and father on holiday in the Turks and Caicos Islands. My mother and father had left me to SNUBA (Surface Nexus Underwater Breathing Apparatus) while they went diving in another location. Furious, because I who have always loved the ocean, I was the entire reason for the trip. I watched while my mother and father swam away from me. I followed them for as long as I could, before I was dragged down by the strong waves. I would have drowned had my magic not saved my life. I was able to stay underwater for quite a while doing so much more than SNUBA ever allowed me to. Life before and after this was average. The Adams family are Pure-Blood, after my new-found skills I was treated no differently before or after my parents learned that I was in fact a wizard. Despite the family distaste for Muggles. My parents insisted on a thorough education, I was enrolled into advanced schools all around the country. When I was 11 my parents moved to Europe, the bought what they believed was the perfect home to raise me in, a large comfortable, home in Zwolle, Overijssel, Netherlands. Very soon after the move I received a letter from Hogwarts, after all those years of being told what was coming, I was expecting it. I was sorted into Slytherin which came as no surprise. My parents Clarissa and Tobias had been in Slytherin, as were the majority of both sides of the family. I did well in school, receiving mostly A's with very, very few E's and O's. I joined the Quidditch team as Beater, having no legacy to live it up it was something I always found myself looking forward to it. Quintessence I have a very controlled, violent sense of humor. I am sneaky, and believes know that I am so much cooler than everyone else is. I can't stand being alone for a too long of a time, but I still very much lik my personal time alone. I might be a very little bit too preferential to getting what I want. I am a shameless flirt, I do it because I get a kick out of it. I come from a Wizarding Supremacist family. We believes all wizards are the ruling race, but I don't go around telling people what they should already know. Proficiency Propinquity Category:Characters Category:Daniel Adams